


The Kiss Goodbye

by MycroftsUmbrella78



Category: When Calls The Heart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftsUmbrella78/pseuds/MycroftsUmbrella78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth cleared her throat, “Constable Thornton, are we having trouble hearing today?”</p><p>A little trouble in paradise missing scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> It bothered me a bit that Jack just stood there watching Charles schmooze his girl goodbye after his first unwelcome visit to Hope Valley and didn't march over and shove his carcass into that stagecoach. But you just know that he and Elizabeth had words about it, or at least I thought they should have…

The Kiss Goodbye

 

“Jack... Is that Charles Kensington Elizabeth just kissed?” Bill Avery asked. 

“Yeah.” He replied, his voice tight. 

“I thought they were just friends?”

So I was told. Repeatedly. Angrily gripping the bottom of his perfectly arranged coat and giving it a vicious yank to straighten it Jack took three steps toward Elizabeth and the departing coach before thinking better of it and turning on his heel. He felt his fists clench along with his jaw as he made his way back up the few steps to his office. To fume in private and possibly entertain a fantasy or two wherein he ripped Charles away from Elizabeth’s sweet goodbye kiss and gave him a right cross to take back to Hamilton instead. Every time he and Elizabeth managed to make some progress Practically Perfect Charles showed up, rather like food poisoning. Visions of Elizabeth and Charles at the piano chased his footsteps all the way back toward his office, haunting him with their happiness and taunting him with all the things he couldn’t give her. 

“Jack!,” Elizabeth called out, catching sight of his broad back out of the corner of her eye. He kept walking. 

“Jack!” She yelled louder, thinking he hadn't heard her over the bustle of the town. She caught the slight wince of his shoulders and the tilt of his head and she knew he had heard her. But he trudged ahead and slammed the door to the jail. Loudly. 

A few ladies across the street had paused to take it all in and had turned to whisper amongst themselves as Elizabeth stood still, hand frozen in a raised greeting that Jack hadn’t bothered to turn back for. Plastering a smile on her face she turned back to the stage coach just as it started to roll off toward the train station and caught Charles's cheery goodbye wink. 

Charles. Jack must have seen her goodbye to Charles and taken it the wrong way. As usual, he was jumping to the wrong conclusion without asking her first, well, this was not going to be one of those moments that she let slide. He was going to learn that hard way that you ignored Elizabeth Thatcher at your own peril. Drawing her shawl closer around her shoulders she stomped after him, determined to give him a piece of her mind. Maybe a piece and a half… 

Abigail stood quietly at the window of the cafe, watching Jack watch Elizabeth and Charles. Shaking her head she reached out to grab the doorknob when a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“I wouldn’t,” Frank said. 

“Oh, but she’s angry and he’s angry, mostly to cover up the hurt. Maybe they just need some time to think things through…if I stop her before she says something she might regret, maybe I can help them avoid a fight.”

Frank shrugged his shoulders and have her a crooked grin, “Maybe they don't need to avoid it. Those two have to find their own way. I know you care for both of them, but sometimes, well, you just have to let a man and woman hash it out, you know?”

“I suppose I do know,” she said with a sigh, letting the curtain fall back into place. 

“Come on, let me get you a cup of coffee for a change.” Abigail smiled and gave a last worried look at the window. 

Arriving at the door to the jailhouse Elizabeth shoved it open with such force that it smacked into the wall behind the door. She advanced in on Jack, who was sitting at his desk, looking for all the world as though he was concentrating on a treaty for world peace. But Elizabeth wasn’t so easily fooled. His hair was tousled as though he had been running his hands through it in frustration and his hat was tossed into a corner chair instead of hung properly on its peg. He was agitated alright, but so was she. 

She cleared her throat, “Constable Thornton, are we having trouble hearing today?”

“Miss Thatcher,” he relied icily not lifting his eyes from the paperwork he was pretending to be engrossed in, “I assure you that my hearing and my vision are both in excellent working order. Thank you for your concern. You must have a busy day ahead of you. I trust you can see your way out?”

Elizabeth let out a loud scoff, “See my way… Jack Thornton, you will do me the courtesy of looking at me when I am speaking to you.”

Jack shook his head, eyes still glued to his paper, his pen scribbling relentlessly and lending an irritating scratch to the air. “Using your scary teacher voice won’t work on me Miss Thatcher, I’m not eleven,” he sneered. 

“You’re acting like it,” she shot back.

“Really, as opposed to your more adult way of acting, mmm?” he said, tossing his pen onto the desk and standing up so fast that his chair slid into the wall behind him. He stretched his neck and took a deep breath before putting both fists down on his desk and leaning across to look her in the eye. Jack hadn’t thought it was possible to be so angry with this woman and yet still find her to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“I’m not really, this isn’t a good time for us to have this discussion--”

“When will it be a good time Jack?” she asked stepping up to the edge of the desk, crowding him. “You can’t shut me out like this,” she snapped, setting her hand on the wet ink of the paper underneath her. 

“Wonderful,” she mumbled holding her hand up and wondering what on earth she could wipe it on. 

Handing her his handkerchief he sniped back, “Apparently not, you just demonstrated that when you barged in the door.”

Ignoring his comment she pressed on, “Communication Jack. To communicate, it’s a verb. We have to work through things, together.”

“Together?” he scoffed, standing up and walking around the desk to face her. “Rather hard for us to do things together with your “dear friend” circling like a vulture,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that? Nevermind. Yes, together. Whatever is bothering you we can talk about it!”

“No, I don’t think we need to. You made things fairly obvious, even to a Mountie…” he took a few steps toward the nearest jail cell, turning his back on her so he could take a few deep breaths. 

“What is that supposed to mean, Jack?” 

Spinning around to face her he felt the words he hadn’t wanted to say force their way out, “You kissed him Elizabeth, in front of half the town. Bill Avery even stopped to point it out to me,” he gestured toward the street and then scrubbed his hand down his face, as if he was trying to wipe away any of the hurt that might me showing. 

“So you are jealous?,” she snapped. “Of Charles?”

“You bet I am! Eaten up with it actually,” Jack shot back, running a hand through his hair and trying to get a grip on himself and the situation. 

“We are only friends. It was a friendly goodbye between two old friends. I have told you and told you that--”

“Yes, I know,” he said throwing his hands up and taking a step closer to her. “You are Charles are lifelong childhood companions and confidants. But this isn’t a childish game anymore! His feelings are real and I don’t believe he wants to be just your friend anymore. Charles didn’t look at you like that when you were children.”

“Look at me how?” 

Jack let out a derisive laugh, “The same way I do Elizabeth. That I cannot believe a woman as brilliant and beautiful as you would even speak to me. That I am always trying to keep how deeply I...care about you from spilling out everytime we talk. That I am desperate to keep everyone from seeing my hands shake with the effort it takes not to touch you.” 

“Jack,” she mumbled. Shocked and suddenly off balance. “I--” she trailed off. 

“As slow as you want, I said that, and I meant it. But seeing you kiss him, touch him, while I wait patiently and watch...” Jack shook his head unable or unwilling to finish the sentence. 

“Jack, I don’t care for Charles that way. I told him that. There has to be trust between us if we are going to move forward.”

“Well, it didn’t seem as though you didn’t care about him out there. In front of the entire town.”

“I don’t care what the town thinks!”

“You don’t? Guess that much was obvious…”

“I care about you and only you!” she shouted, stepping into his personal space and crowding him.

“I care about you too!” he shouted back, closing the distance until they stood toe to toe, all flashing eyes and panting breaths. The air in the room suddenly became charged as they both stood still, staring, feeling the heat pour off each other.

“Elizabeth I--,” before his mind could finish the sentence his body took over, sealing his mouth against hers in a much harder kiss than he had ever given her before. Running his hands down to the small of her back and pressing her against him, feeling her hands slide up his chest and grip into the fabric of his jacket. He slanted his mouth across hers, knowing that his kiss was rough but relishing her response to him; the sweet sweep of her tongue against his; the little sounds of pleasure she made as he bit at her bottom lip. 

He pulled back slowly, letting his forehead rest against hers. “I apologize if I was to rough,” he murmured, running his thumb along her swollen lower lip. “But I just, I couldn’t, can’t stand watching him with you. Or you with him.” 

She slid a hand a up over his shoulders and cupped his jaw, “Jack,” she whispered feathering a kiss against the hollow of his throat, “You’re the one. The only one.” 

He pulled his hand away and rested it along her neck, his thumb stroking her jawbone. He looked into her eyes. He needed her to see how badly he wanted her. Give her the chance to pull back if need be. But she met his gaze without fear, only echoing heat. Bringing his other hand up to cradle her face he mumbled to her but wasn't sure he was making sense.

"I'm sorry," he whispered kissing her cheek, "...but I have to...want to kiss you," he pulled her mouth onto his, "...please," and he kissed her much deeper than he had ever before. Sucking, nipping, rubbing his tongue against hers. He was starting to feel any finesse he had give way to the desperate craving he could feel breaking over him and spilling onto her. In between kisses he noticed her scent, a bit like crushed grass and spearmint and wasn't it just the perfect perfume for her. Something natural and a bit wild. He was enjoying rubbing his nose along her neck, finding her soft skin calming, until she tugged impatiently and brought his mouth back to hers for another taste. His Elizabeth was fearless and wasn’t certain it was possible to lover her more than he did in this quiet moment after the storm. 

“Did we just have a fight?” she murmured as she pulled back from his mouth, running her hands down to the small of his back and gripping tightly. 

“No, that was a passionate debate, ending in a draw, with both parties having walked away pleased with the result of the negotiations,” he gave her a smirk. 

She smiled back, “Oh, I don’t know, I think I may have walked away with the upper hand,” she said, gathering herself and heading for the door, giving it a gentle push. “Are we alright?”

He nodded. 

“Does this make Charles the new skunk?”

“In every sense of the word.” 

She gave a merry peal of laughter and shot him a smile that weakened his knees.

“I'm still not sure how I feel about being the deer…”

Jack reached back to grab his hat from the chair he had angrily tossed it into before quirking his lip at her. “How about a mule, as in stubborn as--”

“Don't finish that sentence Jack Thornton! You are doing so well...” 

“Yes ma'am,” he said touching the brim of his hat in apology. 

“Well, I am glad that we could reach an accord Constable Thornton, good day, sir,” she said with a wink, straightening her hair and adjusting her blouse as she pushed open the door.

“Yes, after all I did hear you agree that I was to be the recipient of all future goodbye kisses, yes?” 

“I don’t remember agreeing to that…”

“It was an unspoken agreement. Perhaps I should refresh your memory?” he said, taking her hand and giving her a lingering kiss on the palm, in full view of the self same busybodies who witnessed Elizabeth’s uncomfortable moment just minutes before. 

“I think you have given me enough memories for one day,” She smiled, smoothly removing her hand from his warm grasp. “Again, good day, Constable,” she gave him a mock curtsy. 

“Good day. And thank you for,” he cleared his throat, “your personal attention to the matter, Miss Thatcher,” he gave her an exaggerated salute and followed her to the door, leaning against the door jamb and watching her walk away; absently ghosting his fingertips across his lips and anticipating the next time he could kiss--. 

“Constable Thornton,” Frank Hogan called out, startling Jack out of his little fantasy when he clapped him on the shoulder, “Could I trouble you for a bit of help moving the new piano in at the church today? Lee already said he would come by and help out but it would go quicker if the three of us tackled it.”

“Oh, of course Pastor Hogan, I would be pleased to help out,” Jack said, managing to tear his eyes away from Elizabeth. 

“Call me Frank, please.”

“Frank then.”

“Wonderful, give me an hour or so. Abigail promised to treat us to lunch for our efforts, and it smells delicious.”

“Well then. You can be assured that I will be there to help out,” Jack gave him a smile before turning back to watch Elizabeth before she disappeared around the corner. 

“Oh and Jack, you might want to change into a less dear jacket before you come over to help.”

“Oh, I don’t think between the three of us it will be too much trouble.”

“Well, that may be true but the cute little handprint on the backside of your jacket there at the bottom is probably not something you want to flash around town,” Frank burst into laughter as he watched Jack’s face blanch and then go as crimson as his fabled coat. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll do that,” he mumbled as Frank walked down the street, still laughing. 

The End

 

I think I finally have all of this out of my system and I promise not to pepper y’all with three stories in a week in the future!  
I do hope everyone enjoys the start of the new season tomorrow night!


End file.
